


A Christmas Party To Remember

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, I rated it mature just to be on the safe side with the second chapter, M/M, There's nothing overly mature but better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: A Christmas party is usually supposed to be an occasion where you can forget about any responsibility for a short while but for Jim it's just a reminder of how much responsibility he does have and how much one has to sacrifice as Captain of the Enterprise. Can anything snap him out of his lonely stupor? And can New Years get here soon enough?





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas aboard the USS Enterprise.

The annual Christmas party was well underway and Jim had been enjoying himself thus far. Usually he made his appearance as captain to start the festivities and to wish everyone a good time, after that he would stay for a little while and then make himself scarce feeling his presence as the crews superior officer hindered their enjoyment and ability to fully let go and have fun but this particular year he felt compelled to stay and fully enjoy himself just as much as his crew and he found that they were actually pleasantly surprised that he remained to join them. He smiled at crew members that he passed on his way to get a drink, he really needed one. As he poured himself one and took a sip he looked around at all the smiling faces, he was glad that they were having fun, goodness knows they deserved it. They worked hard and sometimes sacrificed so much, Jim wished he could let go for a little while, join in on the jollities but his captain head was always on and it was hard to take it off to relax. He downed his drink and poured another, there was just too much responsibility on his shoulders for him to switch off, even for one night, he envied the others tonight and there chance to let go just for a while. 

A few drinks in he realised he should probably slow down, it helped with relaxing him but it intensified his sense of loneliness, even surrounded by his crew in the midst of their happiness he felt it keener than usual. He saw a couple whisper then giggle as they sneaked off, probably off to the lab Jim thought wryly as he thought back on some of the encounters he'd had in laboratories. His smile faded, he hadn't been close with anyone, even for fun in a long time, and even that sometimes wasn't enough. Jim was a romantic, he didn't hide the fact, and he yearned for something more meaningful and... permanent. He huffed a bitter laugh as he drained the rest of his glass, the only long lasting relationship he'd had was with the ship. It was the only thing that he could rely on to be there, something that at the end of the day, no matter how bad things got, he could return to and be welcomed with open arms, so to speak.

If only not so much responsibility lay on his shoulders, perhaps then he could afford to let someone in.

The night grew late in it's hour and Jim must have had more drinks than he realised because he all of a sudden felt a little tipsy and perhaps a little reckless. He had enough sense, thank goodness, to as smoothly as possible remove himself from sight, he didn't want to give the ensigns something to talk about behind his back, he had a reputation to uphold. He had almost made it out of the rec room when a obviously drunk engineer crew woman came towards him. She stumbled into him, giggling with the odd hiccup.

"Cap-hic-tain." 

Jim caught her mid stumble to stop her from crashing into others. 

"I think you should retire, engineer." Jim said advisedly.

She didn't seem to hear him though as she draped herself over him. Jim smiled politely and gently untangled himself from her advances.

"Do you-hic-know the tradi-hic-tion of kissing under the mistletoe-hic-captain?"

Jim smiled, steadying her whilst keeping some space between them. 

"There isn't any mistletoe."

She giggled again and looked upwards. Jim followed her gaze and saw that, in fact, there was mistletoe hanging above them. Jim kept his attitude friendly but politely declined. 

"You're a lovely woman, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." 

For a moment she looked confused and Jim was afraid she might even cry, not because she was offended but because the alcohol had heightened her emotions. She seemed to compose herself though and straightened out her dress.

"My apologies, captain."

Jim gave a warm smile causing her to blush.

"Forget about it." He gave her a peck on the cheek before he made his leave, causing her to stand in shock for a few moments after his stead.

Jim walked the empty decks slowly, finding his head still a little fuzzy from the drink, the hum of the ship comforting him a little from his previous melancholy stupor. He could hear voices up ahead and knew that some of the crew had migrated from the rec room where the party was being held to the privacy of the abandoned decks. Jim had come here for the same reason and he didn't really want to bump into anyone in this state. He quickly dove into the closest door and sighed when the doors closed behind him. He opened his eyes and realised he had gone into one of the observation rooms, luckily for him, one of the less frequented one's. 

He slowly approached the glass window, watching the stars go by in the dark and hearing nothing but the gentle roar of the engine's in sub warp.

Somehow, seeing the stars so up close always vanished his doubts on his captaincy, when this was all yours to explore, how could one regret such a life? But as magnificent and thrilling the life of an explorer was... it never left room for much else.

Jim didn't know how long he stood there just staring into the vast abyss but he suddenly realised he wasn't alone. He turned and was surprised to see Spock slumped up against a column, watching him.

"Spock?" Jim said dumbly. "What are you doing in here?"

Spock pushed himself up straighter and collected himself as best as possible, pulling his shirt down.

"I-" Spock frowned a moment then schooled his features again, continuing. "I would ask you the same question, captain. I had thought you would still be enjoying yourself at the party."

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... I was tired and I thought I'd cut it short." Jim winced internally, that was a terrible lie.

Spock cocked his head. "Then why are you here? Surely you should go to your quarters if you are fatigued."

Jim nodded, turning back to the stars. "I didn't feel like retiring quite yet."

"But if you are-"

"Spock."

Spock closed his mouth.

Jim sighed.

"I just... wasn't having fun anymore."

Spock said nothing and stood opposite Jim, looking out as well.

"I myself have never understood the obsession you humans have of gathering large groups of people together to become inebriated."

Jim gaped. "I'm not drunk!" He said defensively. Spock only had to look at him, eyebrow raised to know Spock didn't buy that for a second.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Okay. Maybe I had one or two."

Spock held the look.

"Alright! Maybe a few more than two." 

Jim tried to sound annoyed but he ended up laughing and Spock's face softened. Jim shook his head as he faced outwards again, his laughter turned to a light chuckle then faded, Spock had also turned his gaze back to the stars, his hands behind his back in his customary pose. 

They stood like that in silence, neither speaking until Jim lowered his eyes and finally did.

"Perhaps, the obsession comes from the desire not to be alone." He said quietly. Spock did not react at first, Jim thought maybe he hadn't said it out loud.

"That is understandable." 

Jim looked up, surprised to see Spock already looking at him.

Jim smiled sadly. "Is it?"

"Jim,"

Jim felt an imperceptible shiver run through him at the way Spock spoke his name.

"I, perhaps more than anyone, can understand loneliness. I have felt it keenly for most of my life and had resigned to feeling that way. Fortunately, I have found that feeling to have lessened... since meeting you."

Jim's heart skipped a beat and he thought his eyes might have become a little watery.

"You may find," he continued, "that you are not as alone as you think."

Jim bowed his head, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Spock..."

He looked back up at him, a genuine smile on his face. Spock met his look with eyes probably holding much more than he intended. Jim's eyes searched his and Spock could see the stars reflected in them, or perhaps Jim's eyes had always been that dazzling. 

Jim suddenly felt the mood shift between them and his smile slowly slipped away, his heart quickening. Spock seemed to sense it too, but he didn't seem alarmed by it. 

Jim didn't know who moved first but the next thing he knew he was in Spock's arms and being kissed with an intensity that he had never experienced before. Spock's arms tightened around Jim, bringing him closer, if that were possible and tilted his head to deepen the kiss further making Jim's head spin.

Jim practically melted into Spock, the passion and tenderness in which Spock handled him causing his knees to feel weak. Jim would have stayed like that for eternity but he would have to come up for air and unfortunately, come back to reality. 

Jim broke the kiss, breathless. Neither moved from their close embrace, Jim kept his face down trying to collect himself and steady his breathing. Spock had yet to open his eyes.

Jim momentarily closed his eyes too, he would have to be the one to break the perfect moment.

"I-I'm sorry, Spock... I'm drunk and I-" Jim tried to stop the emotion from showing in his voice. "I'm sorry."

He made to put some distance between them and flee to his quarters from what would surely be a horrified expression on Spock's face. But Spock had yet to release him.

Spock finally and slowly opened his eyes, not yet meeting Jim's.

"I must confess I am not quite entirely sober myself."

Jim's brow furrowed. "Wait... You're drunk?" Jim couldn't believe that. "How?" Maybe Spock was just saying that to make him feel better.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I should think in the usual way one does."

Jim raised his eyebrows. " _You_ drank?"

Spock flushed, embarrassed. "Not on purpose. I believe someone may have tampered with the fruit punch."

Jim gave a small smile. "I guess we were both just affected by the alcohol." Why did that disappoint him so much? 

Spock slowly let Jim go and his heart sank a little lower. 

"Forgive me, I acted inappropriately." Spock reluctantly removed himself from Jim, finding it hard to let him go.

For some reason those words were like a punch to the gut. Jim took another step back and Spock fought the urge close the gap. He tried to put on a reassuring smile but he was pretty sure it just came out sad.

"Don't worry Mister Spock, everyone makes mistakes at Christmas parties." He instantly regretted saying that because a pained look came across Spock's face.

The lightness he had felt just moments ago drained away and Jim had to get out of there. He turned and hurried out for his quarters. Spock watched him go and was left alone with just the stars for company again.

Jim ducked into his quarters, leaning against the closed doors. He shut his eyes and tried to dispel the feeling of Spock's lips on his. It was a half hearted attempt, Jim didn't want to forget that kiss in a hurry it had stirred feelings inside him he didn't know he could feel.

It was just a shame that tomorrow it would be like it never happened.

Jim banged his head backwards on the doors before pushing himself off of them, stripping off his shirt to get ready for bed. He had just finished removing his boots when there was a knock on the door. Jim's heart leapt into his throat. He stood and approached the doors, he already knew who it would be or at least who he hoped it was.

He hesitated a moment before opening the doors to reveal Spock. Jim pulled back his shoulders, nervous.

"Spock-"

Whatever he was about to say was quieted by Spock once again sweeping him into another mind blowing kiss. Jim's eyes widened and it took him a second to come to his senses. 

"Spock." He put his hands on Spock's chest to create some space. "What are you doing?" Why are you questioning you idiot? He came back!

Spock looked down at him with dark, serious eyes. 

"You said something quite illogical." 

Jim's brow furrowed. 

Spock's eyes warmed and held Jim's.

"I do not make mistakes."

A smile pulled at the corner of Jim's mouth.

"I suppose that was my mistake."

"That was the only one, Jim."

Voices from down the corridor reached them, the party must have ended. Jim grabbed Spock's shirt and pulled him into his quarters. He heard the voices pass and fade. He let out a sigh of relief. Jim had pushed Spock into the wall whilst he listened at the door, Spock watched as he sagged with relief. Jim looked up at him sheepishly.

"I don't think it would seem entirely professional to be seen with you outside my quarters at this hour."

"I agree."

Jim bit his lip and took a chance.

"People will probably be filtering out of the party and lingering for some time. You're welcome to stay until the coast is clear."

"Most gracious of you."

Jim shrugged.

"Not really."

Jim scanned Spock's face wanting to go in for another kiss but hesitant to be the one to initiate. Spock sensed his uncertainty and erased it by bending to capture his lips again. Jim smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Spock's neck.

*

The morning after the party many of the crew had hangovers, a long line was outside sickbay for the headaches most of them were harbouring.

On the bridge Scotty and Uhura were gossiping about some of the more outrageous happenings of last night. They were talking among themselves when Jim walked onto the bridge, he looked around before running his hands over his uniform and dropping down to sit in the captains chair.

Scotty and Uhura thought nothing of it until Spock followed after a second later, sporting the same furtive expression and straightening out his uniform in the same fashion. They shared a look when both Spock and the captain pointedly avoided each other.

Uhura's eyes widened and spoke to Scotty under her breath.

"Scotty! Something happened between Mister Spock and the captain!"

Scotty looked between them then back at Uhura.

"Like what, lass?"

She gave a wry smile and he looked taken aback by her meaning.

"Lass! Ye cannae be serious?"

"Look at them. It's classic "morning after" behaviour."

Jim and Spock hadn't looked or greeted each other since entering as they usually did, and Spock was usually here way before the captain, the fact that Jim had arrived first, mere seconds before Spock was a telling sign. But Spock? Getting involved in a work fling? That was the last thing anyone would expect him to do.

"Lieutenant. Mr.Scott. Haven't you got work to be attending to?" Jim swiveled round to address them.

They jumped and stood to attention.

"Yes, sir!"

Scotty scurried off whilst Uhura spun back to her station.

Jim slowly turned back, catching Spock's gaze and quirked eyebrow. He just shrugged one shoulder before sharing a secretive smile with him and winking at Spock, earning a fond shake of the head before Spock turned back to his station. 

Uhura peered round when she heard a light laugh come from behind her.

Jim was still quite unable to believe that what had happened last night wasn't a dream. He certainly wouldn't think of Christmas parties the same again after last night and he'd definitely endorse future ones. In fact, New Years was just around the corner... he would be sure to bring it up in the next meeting, after all there was no such thing as too much morale boosting and besides there was a certain tradition that he'd like to show Spock.

 


	2. Alternate kiss scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had two different ideas on how the kiss should happen and I couldn't decide and I didn't have enough of another idea to use the kiss for a separate fic so I thought I'd just add it on to this one as a slight difference.

Jim dove into the observation rooms to avoid bumping into his crew. He had no desire to engage with anyone right now, he wasn't in the best conditions anyway. 

His shoulders relaxed once the doors closed behind him. He exhaled and wandered over to the observation window, feeling instantly at ease looking at the wide expanse of space passing him by. There was a bench nearby which he seated himself on to star gaze. He lounged back and let contentment settle inside him, there surely wasn't a better sight than this. When he looked out into the vast void he could almost forget he had any problems, pretend that they couldn't reach him here. It was like his safe place, not many people frequented this particular observation room, it was smaller than the others so it was often overlooked but for Jim it was perfect to escape and be undisturbed for a little while.

He inhaled through his nose releasing some of his negativity, it was Christmas for goodness sake, he should be enjoying himself. That's what Bones would say, if only the occasion didn't enhance his awareness of his loneliness... 

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the doors swish open and close behind him, only movement from the corner of his eye made him aware of someone else's presence.

His head turned sharply and he jumped when he saw the silhouette of his first officer.

"Spock." Jim said through a calming breath. "I didn't hear you come in."

Spock laid his hand on a nearby column as if holding himself up, he cleared his throat and pulled at his shirt.

"I apologise, I did not think anyone was here." He carefully straightened himself and placed his hands behind his back.

"I shall excuse myself, forgive my intrusion captain."

He turned to leave.

"Wait-"

Spock stopped mid step and looked back, eyebrow raised.

Jim cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You don't have to leave on my account. I wouldn't mind the company either." He offered a crooked smile.

Spock considered a moment then turned back to face him.

"Very well."

Jim was pleased that he decided to stay and patted the space next to him, wordlessly asking Spock to sit with him.

He did so, albeit rather stiffly, placing his hands in front of him, clasped and resting on his legs.

Jim turned back to the stars, content to watch them pass by with Spock for a while. He hadn't expected Spock to break the silence.

Spock's brow furrowed slightly as he addressed him. "Captain, if I may enquire, why are you not enjoying yourself at the party?"

Jim didn't turn his head but his eyes flicked in Spock's direction before giving a tiny sigh.

"I was... I just felt like leaving early that's all, besides I think they're enjoying themselves better without me there."

Spock's brow still held it's confused wrinkle. "I do not believe that to be true, Captain. You are well liked by the others, it does not seem plausible they would enjoy your absence."

Jim looked to Spock with touched eyes. "Thank you, Spock."

Spock cocked his head. "Precisely what for?"

Jim huffed a laugh and shook his head. He turned back to Spock after a moment.

"So, what's your excuse?"

Spock looked at him quizzically.

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"What's your reason for being here? I would have thought you would have retired long ago."

Spock became almost uncomfortable and he flexed his fingers in their clasped position before answering.

"I had also hoped for some privacy. I had intended to go to my quarters but I was... curious about your so called festive celebrations."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "You went to the party?"

"Purely for educational reasons you must understand."

Jim nodded, a teasing tone to his voice. "Of course, Mister Spock."

Spock studied him but couldn't tell whether he was being teased or not. 

"Well?"

Spock looked at him blankly.

"Well, what, sir?"

"What did you learn?"

Spock raised both eyebrows and inhaled as he thought. "That humans are, as always, quite illogical. I understand the need for leisure and relaxation to reset a weary body or mind, I even understand the concept of fun, I do not however understand how a party is considered any of those things."

"You don't?"

"The whole concept is baffling if I am quite honest. You seem to take the idea of a party as an opportunity to forsake any sense of dignity. It is most disturbing."

"And you said you didn't learn anything." Jim joked. "I think what you failed to notice Spock is that parties, at least this one, is more than an opportunity to let go, and maybe it's not fun in the conventional sense but this party gives them the chance to socialise in ways they wouldn't normally be able to, behave a little recklessly maybe," Jim laughed a little to himself. "goodness knows I've done some pretty outrageous things under the protection of a Christmas party."

Spock eyed him. "Such as?"

Jim chuckled embarrassed and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, kissed someone under the mistletoe when I'd maybe had one too many and avoided the person the next day, that was when I was younger though. I'm much more careful around mistletoe these days."

"Mistletoe, Captain?"

"You probably saw it hanging around, green leaves and white berries? It's a tradition to hang it at Christmas time."

"Is there a purpose for it?"

"People usually use it as an excuse to kiss under it. If you're standing under it at the same time as someone, you have to kiss them."

"Why?"

Jim shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know, you just do."

Spock cocked an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

Jim rested his head on his hand as he leaned on the back of the bench.

"Do you have any traditions like that?"

Spock shook his head.

"Vulcan's do not have a holiday equating to Christmas. We do not have any such occasion."

Jim pursed his lips. "So, you don't hang up poisonous plants to get people to kiss you?"

"That, would be most illogical." Spock said.

Jim hummed, his eyes scanning Spock. "Well, from what I'm hearing is that us humans are just more interesting."

Spock knew he was being baited, he found himself taking it. 

"Vulcan's have many interesting aspects." 

"Oh? Like what? I bet nothing beats kissing under plants."

"No, Vulcan's do not have such strange customs. Vulcan's also seem to have more modesty." 

Jim was starting to enjoy jibing Spock. 

"You mean to say, Vulcan's don't just kiss around?"

"Certainly not."

"Do they kiss at all?"

Spock fidgeted in his place slightly. 

"Not in the traditional sense of the word..."

"Alright, consider me intrigued. How do Vulcan's kiss?" Jim was obviously unaware of the loaded question and Spock must still have been affected by the alcohol in his system because he found himself not being nearly as adverse to answering.

"It is usually done by the touching of hands. Vulcan's are touch telepaths therefore hands are one of the most receptive parts of our bodies."

"So, any touch can be considered a kiss?" Jim thought back on the times where his and Spock's hands had come into contact.

"There is usually a certain way we hold our hands to... perform a kiss."

"How?"

"Captain?"

"How do you hold your hand?"

"It would depend on the type of-"

"Just show me the basics, what would you do for a simple kiss?"

Spock thought he felt a sensation of panic but it vanished quickly. He held his hand up with just his index and middle finger presented.

"This is the most common way to show affection between Vulcan's."

Jim copied him. "And what? You just touch your fingers together?" He pressed his left two fingers to his ones on his right. "Like that?"

"It is one way. If one wishes the action can become more... pleasant."

Jim heard the way Spock's voice changed on the last word. His mouth suddenly felt a little dry.

"Oh?" He said softly, "And if one wanted? What would they do?"

Spock surprised Jim by gently taking his hand and adjusting his fingers to form a shape similar to the ta'al. Jim held his breath as Spock's own long, slender fingers positioned his then let go and made the same shape with his. 

"This gesture is usually more appropriate for private settings. When one wishes to..." Spock trailed off, lowering his eyes and his hand.

Jim slowly lowered his too, flexing it slightly from Spock's touch.

"What?"

Spock hesitated a moment before looking up and surprised to find Jim closer than he realised. Spock searched hazel eyes filled with damning curiosity and... something else that was reflected in his own. 

Somehow the space between them had shrunk to practically nothing and their bodies, side by side, were millimeters apart. Spock didn't think he'd ever been this close to his captain in this way. Ever since he had entered he had felt a warning inside that he should go but another part of him couldn't bring himself to deny Jim's plea for him to stay.

Jim himself wasn't thinking at all, nothing apart from the overwhelming attraction he was feeling right now. At some point the air had changed between them and Jim was not averse to it.

As he traveled Spock's face with his eyes from this close proximity, he couldn't help but wonder how many human kisses he had experienced and if he had, who the lucky sons of bitches were.

"It is a... somewhat personal point of discussion. It would not be proper to speak of such things," Spock licked his lips. "with you."

Jim wasn't sure what came over him but something was stirring between them and he didn't want it to end.

"I'm not particularly interested in being proper right now, Mister Spock."

Spock held Jim's gaze, reading his meaning. Spock reverently touched Jim's hand which lay between them, his fingers barely brushing the back, ghosting over his knuckles, unsure.

Jim felt shivers run up his arm at the contact, he resisted turning his hand over and locking hands with Spock and really let him feel what he was feeling, but he didn't want to scare him off and the slow building tension was addicting.

Jim could see Spock wanted to do more but was unable to push himself to do it. Jim took the lead and nudged his hand against Spock's earning him a small jolt but Spock didn't pull away so Jim persevered by sliding his hand under Spock's, their fingers sliding together, their palms pressed together. Now, for Jim it felt like nothing more than holding hands but for Spock it was a lowering of his barriers, he felt Jim's lust and excitement add to his own and for a moment he was dizzy with it.

After a few moments Spock had become accustomed to the sensation and was ready to step it up, Jim who was patiently waiting for him was surprised to suddenly having his hand caressed. He looked to Spock who was looking right back, his eyes softer now, he raised their joined hands and continued to stroke Jim's with his own but in the gesture he had shown him before.

Jim's breath caught as he reciprocated. He had never experienced a reaction from such a simple action before, the feeling was heightened at the thought of what Spock was experiencing, which must have been steadily intensifying because on one particular touch his eyes slid shut. 

"Jim..." Spock's voice had taken on a husky quality and it made Jim quiver. Jim licked his dry lips and taking a chance brought his other hand up to trace Spock's jaw.

Spock's eyelids lifted, his eyes penetrating Jim's with heated passion. Jim swallowed knowing he had to kiss Spock right now if he didn't want to combust. He swooped in, pressing his lips to Spock's with a barely held back desperation. The moment their lips touched Jim swore he saw fireworks behind his eyelids, he knew that now he had tasted this, once wouldn't be enough. 

Spock inhaled sharply as Jim's mouth had collided with his and everything he was feeling that he thought was intense was easily passed once this even more intimate contact was initiated. 

The first few moments of their kiss was demanding and hungry, Jim unable to conceal his growing want, pressing their bodies closer together and devouring Spock's mouth with everything he had.

Spock on his end was giving back as much as he was being given. His arms were tightly wrapped around Jim, his head tilted as their kisses became deeper, his lips starting to feel bruised by their shared intensity.

Spock was on the verge of being wholly consumed by Jim's advances and the desire to pick Jim up and take him to his quarters was close to becoming a reality. Jim must have felt Spock's fierce need because he gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Spock..." Jim was breathing heavily and his head felt foggy from the intense emotions. 

Spock's hooded eyes wandered Jim's features whilst he got his breath back, when he seemed to be breathing more steadily he captured his lips once again but this time in a slower, more sensuous kiss. Jim melted into Spock and moaned into the kiss voicing his approval. As Spock unraveled Jim with his hypnotic kisses Jim could feel him take up his hand again, guiding Jim's into the right shape before gently encouraging him to start up the stroking caresses again.

Jim was practically in Spock's lap when they heard voices outside. They both pulled away looking alarmed. Jim hurried off of Spock before they were caught although their red, puffy lips would be a dead giveaway of what they were just doing.

When the voices moved on, Jim shared a look with Spock and then burst out into laughter. 

"You should have seen your face." Jim said through his laugh. Spock quirked an eyebrow but gave an amused twitch of the lips.

More voices filtered past and Jim's laughter faded. He gave Spock a lopsided grin.

"I suppose that's the clock striking midnight." Jim said, disappointed.

"Cinderella, Captain?"

"Don't call me that. Not now."

"As you wish, Jim."

Jim and Spock held eyes for a few moments longer. Jim was the first to stand.

"I suppose it's time to head to my quarters." He turned and started to walk away.

"Goodnight, Jim." Spock said after him.

Jim turned back, a playful smile teasing at his lips. "Why are you saying goodnight? You're coming with me."

"I am?"

Jim shrugged a shoulder. "Well, of course if you don't want to."

"I did not say that."

"No, you didn't. Does that mean you're coming?"

Spock stood and approached Jim, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I believe I will be."

Jim raised an eyebrow and took Spock's hand which he allowed.

"This way then, Mister Spock."

Jim checked the deck was empty before venturing out, Spock in tow. Thankfully, his quarters were only one deck below and they made it without incident. Jim led Spock into his quarters, his smiling face disappearing behind the closed door.

A few moments later a few straggling party goers walked past and stopped when they heard muffled laughter coming from inside. They shared amused looks and as they carried on immediately started speculating who the captain's company could possibly be, some even joking about it being Commander Spock not knowing the accuracy of their jests.

Jim tried to stifle his laugh until he heard the crew move on, when he was sure they had gone he looked up at Spock with a sweet smile, a little uncertainty behind it.

"Are you sure?"

Spock quirked his brow.

"About?"

Jim tipped his head as he shrugged. "About... this."

Spock eyes softened and placed a hand on the side of his face, Jim searching his eyes.

"I am sure, Jim."

Jim's face melted into an affectionate gaze.

"So am I." Jim turned to lead Spock further into his quarters, catching sight of the time. The hour ticked over to midnight, starting the beginning of Christmas Day. He looked back at Spock, "It's tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Mister Spock."

Spock met Jim's eyes, his holding a gentle smile.

"Merry Christmas, Jim."

 

 

 

 


End file.
